


Chuck VS John Casey

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Country Singer John Casey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: John Casey is a country singer, Chuck is his tour manager.Playlist link https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0liV6ulPpcx4w4l5nEXAgH
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck vs Alternate Universes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLeaf25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaf25/gifts).



> I wrote this for my best friend LittleLeaf25 who gave me this idea.

"Dad, your team is here"  
"Don't care"  
"Seriously dad, you need to get to know them before the tour"  
"Bring them in I guess" Casey didn't look up, his cowboy hat covering his face from view as he looked down at his notebook. He has always loved writing songs and playing guitar, it's what kept his mind occupied while he was in the Marines. When he returned to Nashville he got lucky making his way into the songwriting scene, then one day he was in the studio singing a song he wrote many years ago about his grandpa's death and some music bigwig wanted to sign him, he agreed because the money was good and his daughter Alex was starting college. His song blew up and was number one for ten weeks, he started doing acoustic shows in bars throughout the united states but now that his first album is out and at the top of the charts the label has him spending the summer on the road.  
"Hello John, I'm Chuck Bartowski, your tour manager, this is Sarah Walker head of security, and Morgan Grimes head of the road crew"  
"Hey" he didn't look up.  
"Dad"  
Casey huffed, slamming his pen down maybe a bit too hard, he looked at them. "Blonde is head of security?" he laughed.  
"Don't underestimate her, she used to work for the secret service"  
"Used to?" Casey raised a brow  
"Wanted to change things up" The blonde shrugged   
"Do any of you smoke?"  
They all said no  
"Good because that's not tolerated, there will also be no sex on the bus, no groupies, no weird stinky food, and if my bedroom door is shut don't even think about knocking"  
"We have your list, Mr. Casey"  
"Casey, just Casey. What's your name again?"  
"Chuck"  
"What kind of name is Chuck?"  
"Uh, I'm not entirely sure how to answer that"  
"Dad be nice"  
"I'm busy, can you leave now"

"Bartowski" Casey yelled from his room at the back of the bus.  
Chuck knocked on the door.  
"I called for you, you can obviously open it"  
Chuck opened the door, Casey was sitting on his bed with a tray over his lap writing in his notebook.  
"What can I do for you, Mr. Casey"  
"What did you call me?"  
"Uh sorry Casey"  
"It's been three weeks, it's not that difficult"  
"Sorry"  
"Why is my whiskey empty" he nodded to the small table in the corner where an empty bottle sat.  
"You didn't tell me you were low and you never come into the store with us"  
"When are we stopping again?"  
"We can stop at the next 24-hour store we pass, I'll let Big Mike know to keep an eye out."  
"Who?"  
"The driver"  
"Shut the door"  
Chuck stepped out and shut the door.   
"Bartowski"  
He opened it back up "yeah?"  
"Stay in here and shut the door"  
"What about the whiskey?"  
"Right, tell him then come back"  
A little over a minute later Chuck came back into the room. "He said it will be about twenty minutes because we need gas anyway"  
"Do you listen to country music?"  
"Sometimes"  
"Do you know my music?"  
"Very well, I watch you perform every night"  
"What about my other songs?"  
"Yes, I listened to them all when I got the job"  
"I want to run this by someone"  
"Yeah of course"  
Casey moved the tray a little so he could hold his guitar. "Just a disclaimer, it's deep"  
"Your song Grandpa makes me cry every single time I hear it"  
"Dog tags hanging from the rearview, old Skoal can, and cowboy boots and a Marines shirt folded in the back. This thing burns gas like crazy, but that's alright, people got their ways of coping oh, and I've got mine...I drive your truck, I roll every window down and I burn up every back road in this town...I find a field, I tear it up, till all the pain's a cloud of dust, yeah, sometimes I drive your truck...I leave that radio playing, same old country station where you left it, yeah, man I crank it up and you'd probably punch my arm right now if you saw this tear rolling down on my face. hey, man I'm trying to be tough, and Momma asked me this morning if I'd been by your grave, but that flag and stone ain't where I feel you anyway. I've cussed, I've prayed, I've said goodbye, shook my fist, and asked God why...These days when I'm missing you this much...I drive your truck...I hope you don't mind"  
"Wow, you weren't lying, that's so sad"  
"Tragedy sells"  
"Can I ask who it's about?"  
"Maybe another day"  
"It's really good, I think it will be a hit."  
"Thanks"  
"You have such skill when it comes to songwriting"  
"Sometimes I wish that's all I did, but it feels wrong having other people singing songs about my life experiences"  
"That's one thing I love about country music, the songs usually tell a story"  
"Seems like some newer artists are losing that and becoming more pop ass shaking bullshit"  
Chuck laughed, he was really happy that he was having this moment with Casey because he is a very closed off person and didn't talk much at all, he mostly communicates in grunts and growls.  
“Can I ask you about one of your songs?”  
“Like what?”  
“Do they all have special meaning?”  
“Yup”  
“I’d like to know the story behind Cop Car, did you really fall in love with someone in the back of one? It's one of my favorites”  
“Kind of”  
“You don’t have an arrest record”  
“I embellished a bit to make a good song, but there was a girl, she was feisty, got me in a lot of trouble and we were put in the back of a cop car once, it was her dad”  
“Oh that’s kind of funny”  
“It was one of those fast in love fast out of love relationships, we both loved the idea of each other but were not in love. Her name was Isla”  
“I have no idea what that’s like but at least it made a cool song”  
“Anything can be a song if you’re creative enough”  
“How about my boyfriend in college cheating on me with my best friend, then he got me kicked out of Stanford that I had a full-ride scholarship for because I worked my ass off in school my entire life then it was all taken away because he stole some tests and hid them under my bed and I couldn’t prove that it wasn’t me”  
“Damn, but it could make a good song”  
“I give you all rights to my pathetic life”  
Casey shrugged “I wouldn’t say pathetic life, shit happens and just because you have dated shit people doesn’t mean your entire life sucks, look at the job you have now, you get paid a decent amount to travel the world and see concerts almost nightly, could be worse”  
“You’re right, sorry”  
“Don’t apologize”  
The bus came to a stop so Chuck peaked out of the curtain "Looks like we are at a truck stop, they have a 24-hour subway, what do you want me to get?"  
"I'll go in with you"  
“Are you sure? Remember what happened last time you went inside to get food?”  
“It’s the middle of the night, if any of my fans are in there I will gladly sign something”  
“Is it weird signing boobs?”  
“I don’t really pay attention to what I’m signing”  
“What if a guy asked you to sign their boob”  
Casey shrugged, “Don’t care”  
“I think I’m going to take a shower here, these quick bus showers aren’t doing it for me”  
Casey laughed “Just remember come is bad for the drains”  
“Oh my god I didn’t mean it like that” Chuck’s face was on fire   
“It was a joke Bartowski” Casey leaned over him to grab his backpack “But I think a shower is a great idea”

Chuck handed Casey a hotel room key  
“What’s this?”  
“We have tonight and tomorrow off so we are staying in this hotel to enjoy the pool and act like we are on vacation”  
“Who the hell am I sharing a room with?” Casey growled.  
“Your daughter, she is packing up all the laundry in a rental and heading to the laundromat with Morgan”  
“Who is Morgan?”  
Chuck rolled his eyes “Grimes, you are horrible with names”  
“Because I don’t care”  
“Do you think my name is actually Bartowski?”  
“Yup” he deadpanned  
“Grimes and I will be in the next room if you need anything, I’ll give you time to shower or whatever then we will meet everyone at the restaurant, I booked the party room so everyone can eat together and no fans will bother you”  
“Great”  
Two hours later Chuck knocked on the door that joined the two rooms.  
Casey opened the door, he had water dripping down his chest, a towel wrapped low on his waist and he was using another towel to dry his hair.  
Chuck’s mouth went dry, he had no idea Casey was so buff under all those baggy plaid shirts he wears.  
“Bartowski, my eyes are up here”  
“Um yeah, sorry, uh are you ready for dinner”  
“I need to get some clothes on”  
“I see that”  
Casey walked over to his suitcase that was on his bed. “I got distracted with my guitar and Alex went shopping” Chuck knew that was a lie, she was out with Morgan probably having sex on the bus because they have been dating since the tour started. “Working on the song about the truck” Chuck turned his back because he didn’t trust himself not to look  
“Nah, working on other stuff”  
“Nice”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Well we are in Texas, so we are going to a barbeque place”  
“I have six shows here right?”  
“Five across the state and Thomas Rhett’s team has reached out to see if you want to do a show with him next Thursday, it’s at the same venue you are playing at on Friday do you know who that is”  
“Of course I know who he is, he and his father are amazing writers”  
“He hasn’t decided on a song, he said you two can discuss it”  
“Sounds good, sign me up”  
“Any specific songs?”  
“If his dad wants to sing Kiss My Country Ass I’m down”  
“I’ll email him back”  
“Can we find a bar with some good country music”  
“I’m sure we can manage that, again it's Texas” 

“No Bartowski” Casey finished off his third glass of whiskey  
“I didn’t say anything”  
“I’m not dancing with you”  
“Come on, it’s line dancing, we are all drunk live a little”   
“No”  
“You need to get the stick out of your ass, you are so grumpy all the time”  
“There has never been anything up my ass”  
“Well you’re missing out because it feels good” Chuck realized what he said and started to blush “Uh ignore that”  
“I know you’re gay Bartowski, you told me about your college boyfriend”  
“Actually I’m bi, I lean more towards guys but I think that’s because I tend to date crazy women”  
“Like Sarah?”  
“How did you know that?”  
“Well unlike you I don’t talk all the goddamn time so I hear things, she is feisty”  
“Terrifying in bed”  
Casey laughed, “Whips and chains kinda broad?”  
Chuck’s eyes went wide, “Uh not technically but very in charge, which isn’t horrible, but she is just scary, and we should stop talking about my sex life or lack of, and Sarah was a long time ago, nothing has happened in a long...long time” Chuck took the shot of tequila he originally didn’t want but now it was looking good.  
“Mine is also lacking”  
“You have so many groupies, you could have your pick for a fun night”  
“Not my thing”  
“Just saying, if you need a release”  
“I take care of myself”  
Chuck’s eyes went wide “Yeah uh, must be nice to not be in a bunk that is way too small and surrounded by people”  
“You owe me for this” Casey grabbed Chuck’s sleeve and pulled him to the dance floor. “Do you even know how to line dance?”  
“I’ve seen Footloose, both of them”  
Casey rolled his eyes “Just follow me”

“Like this Bartowski”   
Chuck watched Casey’s feet move, while also trying not to get run over by the other people dancing.   
“Need to get the nerd some boots”  
“You think I would look okay in boots?”  
“Guess we will have to hit up a cowboy shop and get you decked out” he smirked, grabbing Chuck’s hips to move him “Like this”  
“I’m not coordinated enough for this” Chuck laughed   
“I’m starting to see that” Casey moved next to him “It’s just moving your feet, act like you know what you’re doing”  
Chuck had never seen Casey laugh like he was right now, they were both laughing and having a lot of fun, then the song ended and the new one playing was a slow song, it was one of Casey’s, he playfully grabbed Chuck and swirled him around.   
Casey playfully sang along, he did write this song about Chuck after all, if only he could tell him. "Cause when you smile I see the sun sink down on a coast out in California, and there's no doubt because of you, I'm not the man I was before you, I'm not saying that I'm perfect, oh 'cause you know I'm not. But I'll give everything I've got, or I'll give you my best shot. You saw a spark inside of me that no one else could find, your good morning eyes, they get me high, you're always on my mind"  
"Who is this about? I hadn't heard it until they played it during your radio interview last week"  
"I just wrote it, and maybe one day I'll tell you about it"  
They were having a lot of fun until a security guard came over and tapped Chuck on the shoulder.  
“I need to ask you two to leave”  
“Why?’ Casey glared  
“We don’t allow dancing like that”  
Chuck looked around at all the couples dancing “Everyone is dancing like that? I’m confused and are you aware that the song playing is him” Chuck pointed to Casey.  
“Don’t care” the security guard grabbed Chuck’s arm.  
Casey shoved him “Don’t fucking touch him”   
That’s when Sarah ran over, “Excuse me, sir, don’t touch them”  
“And who are you?”  
“His security detail”  
“You need to leave all of you” the guy let go of Chuck’s arm  
“What is the problem” Sarah stepped between the guy and Chuck  
“Apparently this place doesn’t like it when two people of the same gender are dancing” Casey growled “So we are canceling my show here this weekend, and I’m reaching out to all of my contacts and making sure they never perform here either”  
“Sir”  
“Fuck you” Casey went to punch him but Sarah grabbed his arm   
“Don’t Casey” Sarah kept a hold of his arm “Not worth it, the press from the canceled shows will be enough to hurt them”  
“Get Grimes and Alex, we are leaving, and I need her to make some calls”

Chuck knocked on Casey’s door  
“It’s unlocked”  
“Just checking to see if you’re okay”  
“I’m fine, shit like that doesn't bother me”  
Chuck shrugged “It’s not the first time I’ve been kicked out of somewhere for being with a guy, and it sucks every time”  
“People are dumb”  
“Just wanted to let you know a few venues have reached out that are close by and are willing to let you play there and the fans can use their tickets there so Alex and Sarah are working on figuring that with space and security and I’ve put out a statement on your Twitter and Instagram letting people know that we were just two friends having a fun night goofing off and we didn’t do anything to deserve to be kicked out but there are a lot of outlets questioning your sexuality”  
Casey rolled his eyes, “Why does it fucking matter, just let people fuck who they want”  
“Beckman has suggested maybe being seen with a female fan having a drink or something”  
“I’m not doing that”  
“No one is making you, um do you want to go to the pool? The manager said we can go in there as long as we are quiet, she gave me the code”  
“I’m not really a pool person”  
“What does that even mean”  
Casey shrugged, “I don’t like swimming”  
“There is a hot tub”  
“Probably shouldn’t be seen half-naked in a hot tub with you right now, no offense”  
“Right, sorry” Chuck turned to head back to his room.  
“You can stay and watch a movie, let Alex and Morgan have that room, you can stay here”  
“Why would they need a room together?”  
“Don’t play dumb, I know they are dating”  
“What? Noooo….what”  
Casey glared at him  
“Okay, fine they are, but it’s not my place to tell you”   
“Go grab your stuff and tell them you are switching rooms, I’ll talk to them later”  
“Okay...yeah...I’ll do that” Chuck left the door between the two rooms open while he went in to grab his stuff and send Morgan a text. He went into the bathroom and changed into his PJs then went into Casey’s room to put his bags down and grab Alex’s bag and move it to his now old room.

“So what movie are we watching?”   
“There’s porn”  
Chuck almost fell as he was getting into the bed, he cleared his throat “Uh what”  
Casey was laughing harder than Chuck had ever heard him laugh and it made him smile. “It was a joke Bartowski, but that reaction was great”  
“We probably wouldn’t like the same thing anyways” Chuck stacked the pillows up on the headboard so he could lean against them.  
“You never know” Casey winked and it went straight to Chuck’s dick.  
“So room service?”  
“I’m not letting you pay ten dollars for a bottle of water and four gummy worms”  
“I was thinking of something carbonated with caffeine and pancakes but gummy worms sound great”  
“It’s almost midnight and you want pancakes?”  
Chuck grabbed the menu off the nightstand between the two bed, “They have a 24-hour menu, and it’s only twelve bucks for a drink and three pancakes, which yeah that’s a lot but it sounds really good”  
Casey leaned over and snatched the menu from his hand, he looked over it, “Pancakes sound good, anything else?”  
Chuck shrugged “Do they have hash browns?”  
Casey picked up the phone “Yeah can I get two orders of pancakes, a side of meat and hash browns, a bowl of mixed fruit, and two cokes? Thanks” he hung up.  
“Side of meat and a bowl of mixed fruit sounds like a fun night at the gay bar” Chuck made Casey laugh again, it was beginning to be his favorite sound.  
“The one thing I miss about being away from home is cooking”  
“I can’t cook at all, but I live with my sister and she cooks a lot so I think that has spoiled me”  
“You live with your sister?”  
“Well I spend more time on tour buses than I do at home, so why pay for a place of my own when I can stay at my sister’s for super cheap”  
“Makes sense”  
“You live in Nashville right?”  
“Born and raised”  
“That’s nice, do you have a super fancy house or is it normal?”  
“Not sure what you mean by normal, but it’s not fancy, it’s big but that’s because it’s been in my family for four generations”  
“Oh that’s really cool, I just have my sister and brother in law, we never saw our grandparents growing up, we know nothing about them, don’t even know if they are alive, and our mom left when I was eight and dad was in and out until I was in high school then he just never came back”  
“Damn, that sucks”  
“What about your family?’  
“Dad died fighting in the Marines, so my grandpa helped raised me”  
“The one you wrote the song about?”  
“Yeah”  
“Um is your mom still alive?”  
Casey nodded “Yup, she lives in a small house on the property, she watches over it when I’m not there”  
“Nice”  
“When we have a show in Nashville she will probably be there”  
“Do you have siblings?”  
“Nope”  
“Pets?”  
“I live on a farm, so yeah, but I have two dogs that come inside and a cat that is probably going to live longer than me”  
Chuck was shocked that Casey was actually opening up to him. “So when we have a show in Nashville can I see all the animals?”  
“Sure, Ruger and Ammo would love to have visitors”  
“Of course those are the dog's names”  
“Ammo is the cat, the dogs are Kevlar and Ruger, Kev doesn’t like people”  
“Oh my god, could you be any more cliche country boy?” Chuck laughed.  
“I am a country boy, what else do you expect?”  
“Do you have a tattoo of like a deer skull or tribal”  
“You’ve seen my naked, you would have seen them”  
“It was like two seconds and I wasn’t looking that close”  
“Do you have any tattoos?”  
“Uh no”  
“You’re lying”  
“Well um yeah I uh shit” he nervously laughed. “There was this thing in college...fuck I can’t believe I’m telling you this”  
“Well now I’m invested, sounds fun”  
“It was at the time, I might regret it now”  
“Tramp stamp, please tell me it’s a tramp stamp?”  
“Okay, I didn’t fuck up that bad” he laughed. “But I uh do have the Stanford tree on my hip”  
Casey laughed “What the fuck is a Stanford tree?”  
Chuck sighed “It’s the unofficial mascot of Stanford and I really loved being there and being in my frat and I was dared to do it and yeah”  
“What type of tree is it?”  
Chuck stood up in the small space between the two beds, he lifted his shirt a bit, holding it with one hand then pulling down the waistband of his sweatpants, trying to show Casey the tattoo without accidentally making his pants fall. “See”  
“That’s such a weird spot for a school spirit tattoo”  
“Yeah probably, but I didn’t know where else to put it and I didn’t want it to be visible and if you don’t know what it is you wouldn’t know it was a school thing” He was about to sit down when there was a knock at the door so he went to get it, it was the room service.  
Chuck carried the tray into the room and sat it down on the small desk, Casey got out of his bed and walked over “I have an idea” he grabbed the edge of the desk and pulled it to the foot of his bed “Now we can sit on the bed and watch t.v. while we eat”  
Chuck really didn’t want to sit that close to Casey because it wouldn’t help his crush at all, but he sat down anyway, he had absolutely no idea what movie they watched, he was too focused on the way Casey’s arm kept bumping his or how their thighs pressed together and if they weren’t sharing a room he would have taken a very long shower after.  
“Can I ask about the truck song? I can’t stop thinking about it” Chuck moved back over to his bed.  
“My best friend and I went to the Marines together, I came home, he didn’t” Casey cleared his throat “We grew up together, and when I came back his mom gave me his old pickup that we used to drive around in high school getting in to trouble”  
“I’m sorry”  
“I’m going to hit the head and brush my teeth”  
“I’ll go after you”

“Get out of bed” Chuck poked Casey’s foot  
“You’re not my boss”  
“Ehh, kind of”  
“I pay you, I’m the boss”  
“You pay me to tell you what to do”  
“It’s night time”  
“But you have slept all day”  
“I’ve had three late-night shows followed by long as radio interview days, I’m tired”  
“Well we are parked at the grocery store because the driver needs a break and we need to stock up and you told me that I’m not allowed to go without you anymore”  
Casey groaned as he stretched, Chuck tried really hard not to look.  
“Because last time all you got was shit”  
“There's only so much you can store and cook in a tour bus, sorry you hate it but you also never give me a list”  
“Give me five minutes and I’ll be out”  
“I think the Subway inside is 24-hours, that's what google says but I have not confirmed”  
“Anyone else going with us?”  
“Morgan and Alex didn’t want to get up, Sarah is coming”  
“They still think I don’t know? Even after switching hotel rooms the other day?”  
“They might know you know but are denying that they know you know”  
“Right” Casey huffed out a laugh “As long as I don’t see or hear it, I really don’t care”  
“Then we might want to walk slowly while we are inside”  
Casey growled   
“Yeah, I’ll meet you outside”

The three of them ate at Subway then walked around the grocery section for about a half-hour.  
“I need socks,” Casey pointed towards the clothing section.  
“I’ve got what I needed, I’m heading back to the bus, call me if you need security”  
“I’ll be fine Walker, you staying Chuck?”  
“Yeah I want to look at stuff too”  
“We need to get you some plaid” Casey teased  
“You have enough plaid shirts for everyone”  
“There is never too much plaid”  
“Fine, I’ll get one plaid flannel” Chuck ran his fingers over one of the stacks of folded l shirts. “What color?”  
“Gotta start with the classic red and black”  
Chuck grabbed a medium one and tried it on “How does it look?”  
“Would look better without the Star Wars shirt”  
“Well you’re wrong about that” Chuck did a spin “I actually really like it” he looked at all the other colors “I think I’m going to get this black and grey one too”  
“Look at you” Casey smirked “Still need to get you boots and a hat”  
“I’m sticking with my Chuck Taylors” Chuck lifted up his foot wiggling it back and forth “but I’ll consider a hat”  
“Well, we should have gotten that in Texas, you can’t get a real hat at Walmart, and do you only wear Chuck’s because you are Chuck?”  
“I’ve always worn them, so maybe a mixture of comfort and the name” Chuck shrugged off the flannel and put it in the cart with the other one.  
“Hey look, they have Star Wars boxers” Casey held up a hanger holding three pairs of boxers  
“I have those” Chuck blushed  
“Why am I not shocked”  
“So um socks?”  
“I lied, I was just trying to get rid of the blonde, I need to go to the health care section”  
Chuck gave him a confused look “Um okay”  
“I needed some lube”  
Chuck ran the shopping cart into a shelf, luckily he didn’t knock anything over, Casey laughed.  
“Must be nice to have a bed behind closed door”  
“We stay in hotel rooms sometimes”  
“Yeah and I get like five minutes alone in the shower because I’m always sharing a room with someone”  
“Next time I’ll leave you alone”   
“But then I would know you would know what I was doing and not be able to do it” Chuck looked down at his feet while Casey looked at the lubes   
“If you’re desperate enough you’ll figure it out”  
“So um, how about them uh football team that I don’t know” Chuck had no idea what to talk about but he wanted to change the subject.  
Casey laughed “Titans”  
“I knew that”  
“We can leave now” Casey put his hand on top of Chuck’s hand that was holding the cart handle “Need me to push so you don’t run into anything else”  
“Sure”  
After they paid and put away everything on the bus, they hung out and played cards until the driver was off break and drove them to a campsite for the night.

Casey looked at his watch “It’s late but I’m not tired, I was thinking about sitting outside and starting a fire”  
“Can I join you? I think it’s dark enough out here in the middle of nowhere Indiana that I’ll be able to see the stars”  
“Get the s’more stuff while I go out and make the fire” Casey got out of the bus  
Chuck put on his new red and black flannel, then grabbed a plastic bag so he could carry out some beers, and all the s’more supplies. When he went outside Casey had two chairs and a small folding table set up and he was kneeled down next to the fire pit, doing something, Chuck had no idea how to even start a fire. Casey was the first country singer he had toured with, and the only one that chose to park the bus at campsites instead of getting hotels everywhere they went or staying in the venue parking lot or at truck stops, he really enjoyed it.  
“Bartowski”  
“Huh?”  
“I said your name four times, what are you thinking about?”  
“Just looking up at the stars, don’t get to see it like this in California”  
“One of the many perks of living on a farm in Tennessee”  
“Only one more show until we are in Nashville for a few days of and three shows”  
“I can’t wait to be in my own bed”  
“Sarah mentioned something about all of us staying at your house?”  
“Alex brought it up, and I have plenty of space and you keep mentioning the animals so why not”  
Chuck took out his phone and turned on some music, before dropping his phone into the mesh cup holder on the arm of the chair. “Is that fine?”  
“Of course, I love music” he smirked  
“I didn’t listen to much country music before I got this gig, but now I really enjoy it”  
“Here” Casey handed him one of the metal sticks he got out from the under bus storage. This wasn’t their first time cooking something over the fire, it seemed to be Casey’s favorite way of cooking.   
After they made their s’mores and ate them, Casey asked Chuck to teach him about constellations, and Chuck obviously jumped at the chance.

“I feel obligated to dance to this song” Chuck turned up the volume   
‘And we danced, out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low, the music played, we held each other close and we danced’  
“Asking me to dance with you, Bartowski?”  
“Uh what? No uh I was just”  
“Sure” Casey stood up holding his hand out, Chuck grabbed it, Casey pulled him up out of the chair, walking them away from the fire. Casey grabbed his hips while Chuck wrapped his arms around his neck. Getting lost in Casey’s eyes, he hadn’t even noticed a different song had come on until Casey started singing along.  
“But who I am with you is who I really wanna be, you're so good for me, and when I'm holdin' you, it feels like I've got the world in my hands, yeah, a better man is who I am with you”  
Their mouths getting closer, it was almost in slow motion, Chuck thought that only happened in movies, but right before their lips touched they heard the bus door open so they jolted apart.  
“Chuck are you out here”  
“Oh yeah buddy, we are over here”  
“What are you doing?”  
“We made s’mores and um now talking to Casey about constellations”  
“Dude, you didn’t wake me for s’mores?”  
“I tried but you told me to go away” Chuck glanced over to Casey who gave him a small smile, so yeah maybe Chuck hadn’t imagined that they almost kissed.  
Morgan shoved a marshmallow in his mouth “I’m going to get Alex” he went back on the bus  
Chuck grabbed his phone and turned off the music “I uh, um bed yeah”  
Casey didn’t say anything.  
Chuck passed Alex and Morgan as he got back on the bus “Enjoy”  
“Good night Chuck” Alex bumped her shoulder against his.  
When he was alone he leaned up against the small kitchen counter, closing his eyes he took a deep breath, he could still smell Casey’s cologne, feel his hands on his hips, see the way Casey’s lips moved as he sang, and the striking blue of his eyes.  
“Did you fall asleep?”  
Chuck’s eyes jolted open “Uh no, I um I was”  
“Thinking about that dance” Casey stepped closer.  
“Uh yeah actually” he shyly looked at Casey who had a small smile on his face.  
“Just because the dingbat interrupted, doesn’t mean our night has to end”  
“What did you have in mind”   
Casey took a step forward so now their chests were touching “A cheesy kiss under the stars I can write a song about”  
“If anyone asks I'll tell them that is how it happened” he closed the small gap between them, pressing his lips to Casey’s.  
“Come to bed with me” Casey whispered against his lips  
“Really?”  
“Yeah”  
“Okay” Chuck shrugged “I didn’t think you liked me that much”  
“Have I been reading the signals wrong? Did we not just kiss?”  
“No, I like you a lot, like most of the time I see you I’m hard, I just thought”  
“That since I’m a country boy I’m straight?”  
“Well yeah”  
“I’m not”   
“I realize that now”

“Where were you buddy?”  
Chuck almost spilled the coffee he was pouring, he hadn’t even noticed everyone was sitting in the front lounge area.   
“Oh uh Casey had a phone interview for some European magazine and he had to be up early” he was shocked he was able to pull that lie out of nowhere “Now he needs his coffee before soundcheck” Chuck hurried back into Casey’s room.

“Coffee?”  
“You didn’t get you one?” Casey grabbed the cup and took a sip.  
“Uh everyone is awake and saw me come out of your room so I had to lie and say you had a phone interview super early”  
“Why didn’t you just tell them we spent all night fucking”  
Chuck’s eyes went wide “Or I could tell them the truth, that hard ass John Casey is a big cuddly bear and likes to be little spoon”  
“I don’t like to be little spoon, that’s just what happened after we fell asleep”  
“Are we telling them?”  
“Probably not a good idea”  
“I agree, so um, I’m going to go see what’s for breakfast and not stay in here longer than I should”  
“I’ll be out later, I’m in the mood to write” he winked.  
“Can’t wait to see what you come up with” Chuck was about to open the door but in one quick move Casey grabbed him, turning him around and pressing him against the door “Just going to leave without a kiss?” Casey's lips ghosted up his neck.  
“No” Chuck quietly moaned 

“So my buddy Ryan sent me one of his new songs, to get my thoughts on it, you guys wanna hear?” Casey plugged his phone into the bus speakers, it took Chuck way too long to explain to him how it works, but he was getting it. Casey made eye contact with Chuck as he sang some of the lyrics “Just let your guard down, I see right through you, I know what it means. I know I got you, the moment when you close your eyes I know I'm doing something right. I got you down to a t-shirt, white sheets, red wine, baby you don't wanna leave, you want a record with some reverb, backbeat and low light, you know, I know what you need tonight. I'll take my time, dot every, I, I, baby I, I I got you down to a T” He licked his lips as he hummed, smirking as Chuck had to adjust his jeans “Stay here 'til sunrise, I wanna know you like it's the last time I'll ever hold you, every detail leave it up to me, lay back and let go, you don't even have to say-ay-ay anything, about the way-ay-ay”   
“Please don’t do a cover of that one, I don’t need to hear my dad singing about sex” Alex joked.  
“I sing tons of songs about sex, you just have to think about the wording a bit different”  
“Gross” Alex scrunched up her nose.  
“Good song...yeah...uh wow look at the time” he looked at his watch “I have to call Ellie...good song” Chuck quickly got up and headed to the bunk area, shutting the door behind him.   
“Fuck” he ran his hand over his face “Calm down Chuck”  
There was a knock on the door “Can I come through to get my room”  
“Uh yeah, sorry Casey” Chuck stepped aside, sliding the door open, he pressed himself against the bunks so Casey could slide by, but Casey stopped in front of him, he leaned forward and whispered in his ear “Tell everyone you are going to bed, close up your bunk and sneak in to my room, you have five minutes”   
“Okay” Chuck’s voice cracked, he watched Casey walk back to his room, turning to wink at Chuck before shutting the door. He stood there for a moment taking a few deep breaths before going over to his bunk and grabbing his bathroom bag and his PJs, before heading into the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and changed his clothes, telling his dick to calm down, but it didn’t work. If peeing in a moving bus wasn’t already difficult enough, having a raging hard-on didn’t help.  
He went into the main area where Sarah, Morgan, and Alex were watching a movie, he noticed Alex was now cuddled up with Morgan since Casey was in bed.  
“Hey guys, I’m not feeling well, headache, going to head to bed, Ellie says hi to everyone” he lied “Have a good night”  
They all said goodnight, Chuck went back to the bunk area, making sure to shut the door so they didn’t see him, he took a sign he had made for everyone, it was just a laminated piece of paper that said DO NOT DISTURB, and it had a safety pin on it so they could pin them to the curtain of their bunk. Alex and Morgan mostly used them so they could hide in each other's bunks like no one would notice. He hung his sign up and made sure his curtain was closed well and went to Casey’s room  
“Almost passed the five-minute mark” Casey was sitting up on his bed leaning against the wall behind him wearing just a pair of solid black briefs, it was almost too much for Chuck.  
“What would have happened if I took longer?”  
“You’d be missing out on the orgasm I’m about to give you”  
“What?”  
“What else did you think I wanted you in here for?” Casey patted the space next to him on the bed “So would you like to join me?’  
“Very much” Chuck climbed into the bed “But won’t people hear us?”  
Casey grabbed a small remote that was velcroed to the wall, he hit a button and music started playing, which no one would question because Casey was always listening to something.  
“So that song? Did you do that on purpose”  
“He sent it to me, I used it to get what I wanted since we had no time at all to sneak away to my green room at the show tonight”  
“Are you going to text him to let him know it got you lucky”  
Casey laughed “Maybe” he turned to face Chuck, cupping his face in his hand, his thumb gently rubbing his cheek “Thank you for asking me to dance”  
Chuck shyly bit his bottom lip “You’re welcome” he barely got out before Casey was kissing him, Chuck opened his mouth, moaning as Casey’s tongue touched his.   
Casey’s other hand slowly made its way up Chuck’s thigh, Chuck stopped it.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah” Chuck nodded “Yeah I’m fine, I just, um I don’t want to ruin this moment, I really don’t, but um I just need to know if this gonna be a one-time thing, or just friends with benefits thing or?”  
“We have been stealing kisses as much as possible, obviously it’s more than a fling”  
“Like dates and kissing and holding hands and sex and cuddling”  
“Yeah, but in private, at least for a while, I really don’t need the gossip mags running all this bullshit about me right now, not after what happened at the bar”  
“That’s okay, I’m okay with that” Chuck kissed him again “I’ve been dying to tell you how amazing your eyes are, they are so blue and that jawline looks like it was carved by Michelangelo”  
Casey huffed out a laugh “Thanks I guess”  
“And I’m really excited to see you naked”  
Casey grabbed his hips pulling him into his lap, Chuck flailed a little before finding a comfortable position.   
Casey pulled Chuck’s shirt over his head, his big hands running down Chuck’s chest. 

“Wait” Chuck stopped kissing him “Is this a sex playlist?”  
“I don’t have a sex playlist”  
“This song is about sex”  
“It is, and no I’m not singing it to you”  
“You don’t want to serenade me while we are naked together?”  
“No, but you can sing to me”  
“I um, I can’t sing but this song does fit” he smirked “You leaned into my kiss and closed those deep blue need your eyes...you have those eyes”  
“You’re right, I do need you” his hand that was resting on Chuck’s lower back moved down the back of his sweatpants, Chuck quietly moaned as Casey’s finger rubbed over his hole.  
Chuck started rocking his hips, their fabric covered cocks rubbing together, “Lube” he mumbled against Casey’s ear.  
“Get your pants off” Casey growled, taking his hand out of Chuck’s pants.  
Chuck moved off the bed and took off his pants, watching as Casey dug through the bag sitting on the small shelf next to his bed until he pulled out the bottle of lube.  
“We will have to get condoms at our next stop”  
“I could go borrow one from”  
“Don’t you dare finish that sentence” Casey lifted his hips and pushed down his briefs  
“Oh right, uh sorry, I um...we can just use our hands for now?”  
“Get back over here”  
Chuck got back on the bed moving to sit on Casey’s thighs again. “You have a very nice dick”   
Casey huffed out a laugh. “It’s just a dick” he poured some lube on his fingers then set the bottle on the bed, he ran his slick fingers over Chuck’s hole.   
Chuck moaned against his lips before kissing him, his hand wrapping around Casey’s shaft as Casey’s finger pressed in to him.  
When Casey was two fingers deep inside of Chuck, Chuck grabbed the lube, pouring a small amount on his hand, rubbing it up and down his dick before wrapping his hand around both their dicks.  
“Those long fingers are nice, wouldn’t mind feeling them inside of me” Casey groaned.  
“Oh fuck, yeah” Chuck stroked faster “Yeah, I want to do that, your fingers are nice, they feel really nice” Chuck pushed back on Casey’s fingers wanting more “I want you inside of me so bad”  
Casey pulled his fingers out, grabbing Chuck’s hips he moved him backward, he thrust up into him, he had to kiss Chuck to muffle the sounds of their moans.

“That was stupid, so stupid, but so good” Chuck stayed where he was, resting his head on Casey’s shoulder, he lightly kissed his neck “Wow”  
Casey’s hand lightly trailed up and down Chuck’s back. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have”  
“No it’s fine” Chuck lightly kissed his neck again “I wanted it”  
“It’s not...fuck” Casey growled “We need to get tested, just in case”  
“Um I’m clean, I promise, I haven’t had sex since Sarah and I dated and she cheated on me with my ex-boyfriend, yeah kind of fucked up but uh I went and got tested because I didn’t trust them”  
“I haven’t been in a while”  
“I can find somewhere for us to go when we stop again, I’ll come up with a good excuse and make sure there is a story for the press just in case”  
“Sore throat always works”  
“Are you excited that we will be in Nashville?”  
“Yeah and my mom is gonna love the fact I’m bringing a boy home”  
“So you are telling her about us”  
“She already knows about the weird nerdy guy that’s been inspiring some songwriting”  
Chuck sat up and looked at him “Oh my god have you written a song about me?”  
“There are wipes, we should clean up” Casey pointed over to the small shelf next to the bed.  
“Nope, I’m sitting right here until you sing me something you wrote about me”  
“Chuck, Chuck, the guy I want to fuck” Casey smirked “Such a convenient name”  
“Oh god” Chuck laughed “How about not singing that one”  
“Best Shot”  
“Are you talking about the mess I made or the song” he laughed  
“My song, Best Shot, I wrote that about you”  
“But that’s been on the radio for like three weeks”  
“Yeah”  
“We danced to that song”  
“Happy accident” was he blushing? he never blushes.   
“Oh my god, are you serious?” Chuck reached over and grabbed the package of wipes, he pulled one out and started to clean up the mess he made on Casey’s stomach.  
“You’re the only person I know from California”  
“I’m speechless” Chuck grabbed another wipe “Sorry about the mess”  
“I have a very nice shower at my house” Casey pulled a wipe out and started to clean up Chuck “And an ever nicer bed”  
“Think we can sneak around without anyone noticing?”  
“I think we can manage, maybe I’ll take you out to the middle of nowhere just so I can hear all the noises you can make” he smirked  
Chuck blushed “Can I um sleep in here tonight?”  
“Absolutely not”  
“Okay” Chuck moved off his lap to look for his clothes.  
“It was a joke Bartowski, get back in the bed” Casey grabbed his arm, yanking him back onto the bed.  
“Last night I stayed in here we almost got caught”  
Casey shrugged “I really don’t care, we can make up an excuse or I can threaten them all to mind their own fucking business”  
“Gonna get all growly” Chuck teased   
“Shut up” Casey licked up Chuck’s neck, lightly sucking on his adam’s apple. “I don’t know how much sleeping we will actually be doing”  
Chuck hummed in agreement. “Want to sing my song to me while we have sex again?”  
“Which one?”  
“There is more than one?”  
Casey smirked into a kiss.

When Chuck woke up the next morning Casey was sitting at the small table in his room writing in one of his songwriting notebooks. “Whatcha writing?”  
“A song” he smirked  
“About?”  
“You”  
“Is your next album going to be call To Chuck?”  
“Maybe” he couldn’t help but smile  
“What’s this one about?”  
“This rumor going around about me and a boy dancing at a bar”  
“Ah, sounds familiar”  
“Want to hear it?”  
“I always want to hear you sing, especially when it’s about me”  
“It came to me last night, had to get up and write it down before I forgot” He picked up his guitar. “Obviously it’s still in the beginning stages”  
“I’m sure it’s great”  
“There's a rumor going 'round about me and you, stirring up our little town the last week or two, so tell me why we even tryin to deny this feeling. I feel it, don't you feel it too? What d'you say we make it true? I can shut 'em down, tell 'em all they're crazy. I can do whatever you want me to do, baby or you could lay one on me right now, we could really give 'em something to talk about.”  
Chuck was blushing “I think you should put the guitar down and come back to bed so I can cover you in kisses”  
Casey let out a little laugh “I wish I could sing this on stage”  
“Why can’t you?”  
“Maybe one day”  
“Right, can’t let people know the rumors are now true after fighting so hard to prove you aren’t gay”  
“Sorry about that,” Casey climbed back in the bed.   
“I forgive you” Chuck pulled him down on top of him.

“Ma, this is Chuck Bartowski, my manager, Sarah Walker head of security and MorganGrimes who is in charge of the roadies and is dating Alex but they are still acting like I don’t know. And of course, you know Alex”  
“Really dad? You’re going to mention me and Morgan like you and Chuck aren’t sneaking around?”  
“We aren’t hiding shit, and it just started, you and Grimes have been playing this hiding game since tour started, anyways, everyone, this is my mother, Loraine”  
“Nice to meet you all, I’ve heard wonderful things” She pulled Chuck into a hug “Especially about you Chuck” then she hugged Sarah then Morgan “I’ve been cooking all day waiting for you guys to get here, I’ve missed you Johnny” She held him tight as she hugged him. “Now show everyone to their room, then everyone meet back down here in let’s say twenty minutes, let you all get cleaned up and pile up all the dirty clothes and I’ll have Billy come around and get it later”  
“Billy is here?” Alex’s eyes lit up   
“And who is Billy?” Morgan asked.  
“My little brother, don’t get jealous”  
“You have another kid?” Chuck didn’t mean to blurt that out  
“No, Alex has a mom too you know, she has like six kids”  
“She has four other kids with my stepdad, Billy, Carter, Danny and Ethan”  
“Oh my god she did an alphabet thing with your names, that is so cute” Chuck cut in  
“Kathleen drops them off here a few times a week so they can keep their hands busy on the farm and make a little extra money”   
“So um where are the dogs and when can we see the cows?” Chuck looked around  
“Later Bartowski lets get everyone to their room before Ma feeds our lunch to the pigs”  
“There are pigs?”  
“It’s a farm,” Casey laughed at how excited Chuck looked. “There are farm animals”  
“I love animals so much, all of them, oh there is a cat too right”  
“Ammo is probably in Johnny’s bed and the pups are running around on the farm, Kev is a cattle dog after all, and Ruger is just a big baby so he is probably hiding somewhere”  
Casey gave everyone a tour, then Alex took Morgan to her room and showed Sarah to a room she could stay in since it was the room next to Alex’s, while Casey took Chuck to his room.  
“Oh my god look at him” Chuck quickly walked over to the bed where the big grey cat was laying. “Hi little guy” he slowly petted along the cats back, the cat woke up stretching, then looked over to see who was bothering him during his nap, when he saw Casey he jumped off the bed into his arms, Casey caught him.  
“Hi Ammo”   
The cat purred loudly as he rubbed his face against Casey’s  
Chuck took a picture “That is the absolute cutest thing I’ve ever seen”  
“He is the first boy I ever loved” Casey smiled “I’ve had him for almost ten years”  
“That's so cute” Chuck rubbed along the cats back.   
“He might fight you for cuddle time but I’m thinking you won’t mind”  
“I really don’t”  
“Grab your toiletry bag, time for a shower”  
“Now? Do you think fifteen minutes is long enough?”  
“It’s just a shower, the sex part happens later”

“Who wants a farm tour?”  
Morgan and Chuck quickly raised their hands  
“Alex do you want to take Morgan on the Gator and I’ll take Chuck on the four-wheeler”  
“Sounds good” Alex grabbed Morgan’s hand as the four of them walked out to the barn that held all the farm vehicles.  
“Want to ride your own?” Casey pointed to the four-wheelers  
“Either drive my own and risk injury or ride with you where I get to press up against you, what do you think I’m going to choose”  
Casey smirked, grabbing two helmets off the shelf “Good choice” he gave Chuck a quick kiss before putting the helmet on him.  
“We are going to do a lap and see everything, then we can park this and walk around where all the animals are” Casey climbed on the ATV “And hold on”  
Chuck climbed on behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle.  
After they rode around for a little under an hour, Casey stopped in the woods somewhere and pulled off his helmet, so Chuck took his off.  
“Did we run out of gas?”  
“Nope” Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand running it down his chest down to the bulge in his pants “Your dick has been jabbing my ass for most of the tour, and now I’m hard too”  
“Are we going to have sex on the 4-wheeler?” Chuck rubbed his hand back and forth. “Fucking on a four-wheeler would be a great song” he teased.  
“Did you bring lube? Cause that would mean that you planned this”   
“I didn’t” Casey turned around to face Chuck, grabbing his thighs pulling him closer so Chuck’s legs were now over his.   
Their hands were under each other's shirts, trying to touch as much of each other as they could as they rutted together when Chuck heard something, he looked over to his right “Someone is watching us”  
Casey looked over to see what Chuck was looking at. “Hey Kev”  
“That’s Kevlar? The scared one?”  
“Just because he looks like a hard-ass doesn’t mean he is” Casey patted his leg “Come here Kevlar, I miss ya boy”  
The dog shyly walked over to them.  
“Let him smell your hand”  
Chuck held out his hand, the dog took a step back.  
“It’s okay buddy, we like Chuck”   
The dog looked at Casey then at Chuck before slowly walking back up to Chuck’s outstretched hand and smelling it. “Rottweilers aren’t usually farm dogs are they?”  
Casey shrugged “Did a small show last year for a nearby shelter and he was one of three dogs that weren’t adopted, so I got him and the other two went home with another artist that was there”  
“That is so freaking sweet” Chuck was finally able to rub the dog's head.  
Casey was able to pet him too “I think he had it pretty bad before he got here, now we just kind of let him do whatever the hell he wants and it works, thankfully he has never been aggressive just scared of everything”  
“He is cute, I don’t understand how someone could be mean to animals, it breaks my heart”  
“I think he likes you” Casey let out a really loud whistle that made Chuck jump.  
“What the hell”  
Casey laughed “Seeing if Ruger is around, they usually run together”  
Chuck moved back so he wasn’t in Casey lap, then got off the four-wheeler on the opposite side of where Kevlar was so that he wouldn’t scare him, but then Kevlar walked over to him and bumped his hand with his nose, so Chuck kneeled down and started petting him, the dog licked his cheek. “Oh my god, I love you so much”  
“Wow Kev, already stealing my man” Casey laughed  
“Yeah, he is,” Chuck teased.   
“Well here comes the other one” Casey held out his arms as the other dog jumped up into them. “Hey, Roogs” The dog’s body shook with excitement as he licked Casey’s face. “I miss you too buddy”  
“Wow his coloring is sooo cool”  
“He is an Australian Cattle Dog” Casey put him down, and he went over to Chuck who was still kneeling down petting Kevlar.   
“Well hello, Ruger” Chuck used his other hand to pet him. “This is one of the best days of my life”  
“That is a bit dramatic”  
“No, it’s not, I’ve gotten kisses from three handsome men”  
Casey rolled his eyes but he couldn’t help but smile and the pure joy on Chuck’s face. “But I haven’t gotten my orgasm”  
“I was going to continue with him watching, that would be weird, we can do it later, I promise”  
“Do they get to come inside?”  
“They get to do whatever the hell they want, and if you are asking because you want to cuddle with them, yeah they usually sleep in my bed with me, but tonight they aren’t allowed in until you’re thoroughly fucked”  
“So um maybe we can sneak in now?” Chuck nervously chewed at his bottom lip as he stood up.  
“I thought all you wanted to do here was see the animals?”  
“We are here for a week, we have plenty of time for that”  
“Wanna drive?” Casey nodded towards the ATV   
“I don’t want to kill us”  
“It’s not that hard, come on”   
“Okay”   
Casey talked Chuck through how to do it before they put on their helmets, Casey directed Chuck back towards the house where they parked the four-wheeler by the back porch before sneaking in through the back door and up to Casey’s room.

“Hello Nashville”   
The crowd screamed.   
“I’m gonna start tonight off with a song my buddy Sam wrote, with a little help from me” he smirked “But it’s a little fitting since I’m here in my hometown and due to recent event I thought it would be a good one to kick off tonight's festivities” he hoped no one on his crew saw him wink over at Chuck.  
“I wanna introduce you to my kinfolks, to my old friends, to the house in the pines where the road ends, take you to my hometown, where I grew up, where I thought I knew it all before I knew what love was, gave up on it, but honey, you got my hopes up, and I'm thinking that I wanna introduce you to my kinfolks. You don't need to talk, words gonna get around, they'll tell you how they thought I'd never settle down. Out on the porch, ain't it funny the way things change?”

When Casey walked into his green room, Chuck pressed him up against the door, kissing him.   
“Woah, what’s gotten into you?’  
“Nothing yet” Chuck smirked, dropping down to his knees, he undid Casey’s obnoxious belt buckled, then he unbuttoned his pants, pushing them and Casey’s briefs down to his ankles.   
Casey laced his fingers through Chuck’s hair as Chuck kissed along his hip, stroking him to full hardness before taking him into his mouth.  
Casey groaned “God Chuck” he lightly tugged at his hair “So good”  
Chuck smirked and leaned in to kiss the tip of Casey's cock, licking off the pre-cum while he wrapped his fingers around the base of his shaft, stroking it slowly, his other hand pushing Casey’s shirt up, leaving his hand on Casey’s abdomen, his thumb lightly rubbing along his skin as he took Casey deeper.   
Chuck continues sucking up and down Casey’s shaft until the fingers in his hair tightened. He pulled his mouth off, he looked up at Casey with a small smile, “I want you to come”  
“Then make me” Casey smirked  
Chuck mouthed along the side of Casey dick, his hand that was holding his shirt up moved down to cup Casey’s balls, massaging them, his other hand quickly stroked Casey’s length, he sucked a bruise into the sharp muscular line of Casey’s hip, making him moan.  
“Close” Casey’s head thumped back on the door.  
Chuck wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking as his tongue switched between circling and lapping at it. It was long before Casey was filling his mouth with come.  
Chuck pulled up Casey’s pants, button them back up, and buckling his belt before standing up and kissing him.  
“My turn?”  
“Later, we have dinner reservations”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, I didn’t do it for a return, I did it because I’ve been fantasizing about it since tour started”  
“Sucking my dick or jumping me in the green room”  
“Both”

It was their last night in Nashville on Casey’s farm, so they were sitting around a big fire enjoying each other's company.  
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hand pulling him out of the chair.  
“What are you doing Casey?”  
“Dancing”  
“There are people here”  
“I don’t give a fuck, and I like this song” he held Chuck close, singing low enough for just him to hear “The crickets are singing, country moon is shining, I can see the fire burning in your eyes, and all I wanna do, is lay you down and love you like there's no tomorrow, tonight. Let me whisper in your ear, make my intentions clear, we'll just be getting started come midnight, get in a rhythm, nobody's near listening, It's just you and me for miles and miles''  
“This song is about sex isn’t it?”  
“Yeah”  
“Can we make a bed in the back of a truck and have sex in the middle of nowhere under the stars? That sounds nice”  
Casey hummed in Chuck’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine “I think we can manage that after everyone goes inside”  
“Your ex-wife is staring at us”  
“We were only married for like six hours, it doesn’t count”  
“Long enough to have a baby”  
Casey rolled his eyes “Alex was like one, and we were drunk in Vegas, shit happens and you have no room to talk, you got drunk and got a stupid tattoo”  
“I guess a tattoo is more permanent than a marriage”  
“She is one of my best friends, we had sex, got Alex, then we thought we should try the family thing and I invited her to a small show in Vegas and like idiots we got married, next morning we realized it was dumb and got it annulled, we stayed friends and raised Alex but never, even so muchh as kissed again”  
“What a fun story”  
“So Beckman called me and said we are getting a new opening act for the last month of the tour”  
“Uh yeah Gertrude something or other”  
“Just wanted to let you know before hand that there is some history there”  
“You dated her?”  
“Not really”  
“Sex?”  
“She was, maybe still is obsessed with me and I kind of gave in to her advances a few times”  
Chuck laughed “And I’m guessing Beckman decided to do this to use her as a cover to stop the rumors about us”  
Casey shrugged “Probably”  
Chuck sighed “I hate this”  
“Not much longer then tour is over and we can hide away for a while, maybe go to an island in the middle of nowhere”  
“I live in California, you live here, which is a little over two thousand miles apart, which is like a twenty-nine hour drive or three and a half hour flight and completely different time zones”  
“We will figure it out” Casey kissed him “I’ll do whatever I need to do to make this work”  
Chuck pulled him into a passionate kiss, “So about that truck bed cuddle session under the stars?”  
Casey smirked, grabbing Chuck’s hand and leading him towards the house.

“Do you guys want to hear a song I wrote last night?”  
The crowd cheered  
“I was drunk so be nice” he smirked “But sometimes you need a little liquid courage to get the words out that you can't seem to say out loud otherwise” he looked over at Chuck who was off to the side of the stage, keeping his eyes locked with him and mouth ‘for you’  
“I'm a little drunk tonight, tryin' to write this song, tryin' to get it right, but it might turn out all wrong, how do you say the simplest thing, when what you feel ain't simple at all? I'm a little bit over my head, but I can't hold back no more, I'm a little bit scared to death, 'cause I ain't been here before, Yeah I'm a little bit unsure what the hell I'm supposed to do, but I'm a whole lot in love with you, I'm a whole lot in love with you….the words on this page all look like a mess, they all fall short of what I'm tryin' to confess, my heart is racin' it already knows, what I haven't even told you yet….What if I say it and you just laugh? What if I say it and you say it back?”

Chuck wanted so bad to run out on the stage and kiss him and tell him that he loved him too, but he knew that was probably a bad idea. Maybe one day they could be out but he knew right now wasn’t the time.

When the show was over Casey walked into his green room where Chuck was waiting for him.  
“I fucking love you so much” Chuck kissed him “Why would I laugh? Why wouldn’t I say it back? Wait that song was for me right? Do you really love me?”  
“Yes it was for you, and yes I love you. I didn’t think you would laugh, it just fit in with the song, wasn’t sure if you would say it back or not”  
“I will say it back, and I’ll say it over and over again, I just wish that I could have run on stage and kissed you right then and there”  
“One day”  
“We have a hotel booked for tonight, want to go shower, change and go out to a nice dinner?”  
“I like that plan”

“Fuck Walker, why are there so many people outside?”  
“You’re in town for a show, someone must have leaked your name when you made the reservations”  
“I used my name...sorry” Chuck gave him an apologetic look “They wouldn’t accept a fake name, sorry”  
Casey put on his cowboy hat, pulling it down to cover his eyes “Walker guide me inside, don’t let me trip or run in to anything, Alex link arms with me, Chuck stay back a few feet with Grimes”  
Casey hated paparazzi, he honestly didn’t understand why people cared about what he did or why they wanted pictures of him, but ever since the rumors of him getting kicked out of the bar in Texas for being gay, and his increase in love songs, people have been asking him questions about his love life in every interview and paparazzi have been outside of the venue and restaurants.   
Once inside they were taken back to a private room.  
“This sucks ass” He growled “Can someone get me a scotch, or the bottle, and please not the cheap shit”

Chuck was enjoying the night until Gertrude and her group showed up, she has been on the tour for a few shows now and Casey has made it clear multiple times he isn’t interested but she still flirts with him every chance she gets and has ‘accidentally’ gotten on their bus during stops and stayed to hang out. And tonight wasn’t any different.   
When Chuck booked the party room he thought it would be more private, but it wasn’t so he has had to keep his distance so he was in a bad mood, then when Gertrude came in and went straight over to Casey, running her hand down his arm, Chuck walked over to see what they were talking about.  
“Can you leave him alone, he isn’t interested and there are people taking pictures” Chuck glared at her  
“A little publicity won’t hurt” she smiled, Chuck hated it.  
“He is right, please stop touching me, I hate when people touch me” he growled.  
“We’ve done a lot of touching though” she winked  
Chuck was very drunk and he knew if he didn’t walk away he would do or say something wrong and he didn’t want something bad to be published about Casey so he ordered an Uber and went back to the bus.

He was woken up by someone tapping on his cheek “Wake up”  
“Go away” Chuck pushed him away.  
“Calm down Bartowski, what’s got your panties in a bunch?”  
“You and Gertrude?”  
“Nothing happened”  
Chuck grabbed the magazine that was laying next to him “This” he threw it at Casey “This is the interview you did a few days ago, you admitted you were in love with her, I saw it at the gas station earlier tonight and then she shows up at dinner and it all over you and flirty”  
“You can't believe everything you read in a gossip mag”  
“There is a picture of you kissing her”  
“That is a really old picture, I don’t even have that hat anymore, gave it to a fan and I never said any of this shit” he threw the magazine on the floor”  
“I hate being a secret”  
“I don’t either but”  
“But we have to be, yeah” Chuck was holding back tears “I love you, John, I love you so fucking much, but this is just too much, it’s not fair that I can’t even be near you in public but she gets to rub all over you and flirt and I have to watch, it hurts so bad. I need some time apart”  
“Chuck”  
“No, I just, um, Alex can easily take over my job for a little bit, I need to go home” Chuck walked out, Casey followed.  
“We are on a moving bus, where the hell do you think you are going to go?”  
Chuck looked around frustrated “I’m uh, fuck, I’ll ask the driver to pull over and take an Uber to the airport”  
“Where are you going?”  
“John, please just leave me alone, I seriously need some time away from this, all of this”  
“Please stay”  
“I can’t”

Morgan: When are you coming back?

Chuck: Not sure I am

Morgan: Can you at least talk to him?

Chuck: Don’t want to

Morgan: he won’t stop listening to all the songs he wrote about you  
Morgan: Every show he ends by singing Dolly Parton I will Always love you  
Morgan: And if you thought he was an asshole before, wow he has gotten meaner, he has even made Alex cry a few times.

Chuck: not my problem

Morgan: he kicked Gertrude off the tour

Chuck: It’s a little late for that

Morgan: Did you see the statement he put out about her? He denied everything and there is a lawsuit against the magazine for lying, apparently, they have done it to a few other people.

Chuck: I’ll see you when you get back to Burbank  
Chuck: Tell everyone I’m sorry

It was the last show of the tour and it was being live-streamed online to raise money for charity, Chuck regretted buying a ticket, it hurt hearing Casey sing songs about their love hurt so much.  
“Will you still roll your eyes when I tell dirty jokes? Will I still hold your hand when we're drivin' down the road? Will you still slap my hand away when I try and smack your booty? Tell me it'll always be this way, You'll be even more beautiful when you're gray and crazy, We'll still kiss and we might cuss, just tell me that we'll still be us when we're 80, Will we still walk the dogs, will I still take you fishing, and dance in the kitchen and listen and sway to Sinatra? Fly Me To The Moon, baby”  
Chuck started crying, Ellie looked over at him “Are you okay Chuck?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it”  
“We can turn it off?”  
“No, I want to keep watching, this is one of my favorites”  
Chuck managed to make it through the entire show, the bottle of wine he and Ellie shared definitely helped a lot, probably because he drank most of it.  
Just as he was about to turn it off Casey came back out on the stage with his acoustic guitar “I’m gonna sing one more song” Casey sat down on a stool “This has never been heard, I wrote it for a special person that is sadly no longer in my life but I hope soon that will change”

“When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down 'cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name, too dumb to realize that I should have bought you flowers, and held your hand, should have gave you all my hours, when I had the chance, take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance, now my baby's dancing, but he's dancing with another man. My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways, caused a good strong man like you to walk out my life, now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, oh, and it haunts me every time I close my eyes, although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that I was wrong, Oh, I know I'm probably much too late to try and apologize for my mistakes”  
Chuck was sobbing at the end of the song and he could tell Casey was struggling to sing it.  
Casey cleared his throat. “I love you Chuck and I’m sorry” He got up off his stool and handed his guitar to a fan that was in front of the stage and walked off.  
Chuck jumped up “I have to go, I need to find him”  
“The show was in New York, by the time you get here he will probably be on to the next place”  
“It was the last show, he will probably be heading home to Nashville, so I’ll just fly there”  
“Call him”  
“I deleted his number”  
“Morgan is with him”  
“Right”  
Chuck’s hands were shaking as he called Morgan  
“Hey buddy”  
“Where is Casey?”  
“Not sure, haven’t seen him in hours”  
“Were you not at the show?”  
“Oh it wasn’t live, I thought you knew, it was earlier today, for security reasons the network wanted it fully done before it aired”  
“Where did he go?”  
“Home I think, not sure, I had to stay to get everything loaded into correct trailers and wrap up everything, I’ll be home in a week or so, I’m stopping in Nashville with Alex for a little bit”  
“Alex, is she there? Does she know where he is?”  
“She is here, I’ll go find her and call you back”  
“He said he loved me in front of millions of people”  
“Look at the bright side, his next album is going to be great, all he has done is lock himself in his room and write”  
“Not the point Morgan”  
“I’ll call you back later,” Morgan hung up.  
Chuck went into the kitchen to get some water and a snack to try and sober up a little bit before heading to his room to start packing. The doorbell rang, he looked at the clock, it was almost midnight, he knew Ellie and Devon had already went to bed so he went to see who would be at their house at midnight.  
“Casey?”  
“Hi”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Did you watch the show?”  
Chuck just nodded, not trusting himself to talk.   
“I have a phone interview tomorrow to clear the air about everything, I’m sorry Chuck”  
“I’m sorry” Chuck grabbed his hand pulling him inside the apartment “Come to my room so we can talk”

“Chuck”  
“Shut up” Chuck kissed him   
“I thought about leaving the tour so many time to come get you, but Alex told me I had to give you time, but it sucked, it sucked so much”  
“I’m sorry”  
“You had every right to be mad and I’m sorry I didn’t stand up to the label and Beckman when they told me I had to hide our relationship but fuck them, I’m done hiding it if you’ll have me back”  
“I love you, I never stopped”  
“Want to pack a bag and run away together for a little bit?”  
“I’d like that very much”  
“I heard you’ve always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower in person”  
Chuck smiled “I have”  
“I think I’ve written enough songs in the last few weeks for my next three albums, but I think the ones about your ass and the way your mouth feels on my dick, or the way your fingers feel inside of me won't make the cut”  
“I can’t wait to hear them all” Chuck laughed.  
“I love you, Bartowski”  
“I love you too John Casey”


	2. Epilogue

\- A little over one year later -

Casey sat down on the wooden stool, trying not to focus too much on the crowd, it was rare that he got nervous, but today was different. He held on to his acoustic guitar, “So I’m going to end my show tonight playing a new song for y'all if that’s okay?”  
The crowd cheered   
“This is probably the most meaningful song I’ve ever written, so I hope you like it” He looked over to the side of the stage where he had asked Chuck to stand for this part of the show. “I know there has been a lot of rumors because people can’t mind their own damn business, but yes I’m in love. If all the sappy songs I’ve been writing lately wasn't a giveaway” he smirked “and if you have a thing against same-sex couples then you can walk your stupid ass right out them doors and go fuck yourself”  
The cheering got louder.  
He started the song, his voice getting a little shaky as he got to the important part.  
"Just look at him sittin' there, sweatpants, T-shirt, in his comfy chair, hmm, one hand on a mug and the other one's playin' snare to a George Strait vinyl, that yes-or-no line'll get him close, but I don't think he can understand just how far I've been lettin' my heart fall but what's in my head. I got some big, big plans, build a little house out on some hand-me-down land, find a little island where we go to get tan, I bet we take our kids down there one day, and I know he wouldn't mind if I did a little somethin' like find a flight, overnight to paradise and leave tonight" He motioned for Chuck to come out on stage, Chuck hesitated but walked over to him.   
"Well, he don't know I already bought a ring, hid it in the bottom left drawer, right beside the sink" Casey put down his guitar "Well, here I go 'cause right now, we're back in his hometown and I'm down on one knee, I guess he finally figured out I'm gonna ask him to marry me" Casey got down on one knee and pulled out a ring  
Chuck was a mess of emotion, he just nodded pulling Casey up and wrapping his arms around Casey’s neck. The crowd screaming and cheering around them.   
“I love you so much John” Chuck whispered in his ear, thankfully Casey had taken his in-ear out so he could hear him.  
“Can I put the ring on now?”  
Chuck held out his shaking hand, Casey slid the ring on his finger  
Casey grabbed the mic, “Thank y'all for the support, have a good night, I know I will” he winked before lifting Chuck up and throwing him over his shoulder, walking off stage.

-A few years later-

Chuck woke up when he heard the baby monitor vibrating on the nightstand, he looked over and noticed the space next to him was empty. He looked over at the monitor and saw Casey was in their daughter’s room, she was in her swing and Casey was in the rocking chair with his guitar. Chuck was curious so he got up and went in there to listen.

“When I first heard your heartbeat, it had only been eight weeks, standing there, starin' at that screen was the first time you ever scared me, god knows I don't know exactly what I'm doin', but, good news, we got him to get through it, I hope you look just like your daddy, and love him like I do, you'll see close to perfect patience, if you watch his every move, you can always run to Dada, you'll always be my baby, but look at him, baby girl, and you'll learn how to love.  
Chuck wanted to burst in there and wrap his arms around him but he wanted to hear the rest  
“He can make ya laugh 'til you cry, but I can make your tears dry, and when you get your heart broke by the wrong guy he can make it right, he'll hear you, he'll hold you, he'll help you through, he'll fix you and me too, I hope you look just like your daddy, and love him like I do”  
“Oh my god I love you” Chuck had tears falling down his cheeks.  
Casey turned to look at his husband “I’m still working on it”  
“It’s perfect, you’re perfect, Cadence is perfect”  
Casey put his guitar down and picked up their daughter, kissed the top of her head, and laid her down in her crib. He grabbed Chuck’s hand and lead him to their bedroom “Didn’t want to wake her” he wrapped his arms around Chuck pulling him closer “I’m far from perfect, but I’m trying the best I can for you two”  
“And we love you for that, and no matter what you will be perfect in our eyes”  
“I love you, Chuck”  
“I love you John, but you need to go back in there and get your guitar because I’m going to need you to strip and sing to me”  
“You’re weird”  
“And you’re sexy as fuck”  
Casey rolled his eyes, “If I wake her up going back in there, it’s your turn to sing her to sleep”  
Chuck laughed “We all know my singing would traumatize her forever, and you have like sixteen guitars in this house, go find one” Chuck smacked Casey’s ass as he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Cadence: In music, a cadence is a chord progression at the end of a musical phrase.


End file.
